


Difficult Beings

by anowlcalledfox



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bison!Burnie, Multi, Rabbit!Ray, achievement hunter hybrid au, bear!gus, bird!chris, bird!gavin, bull!Ryan, carribou!barbara, cat!Michael, cat!jordan, dog!Caleb, lion!Jack, lioness!griffon, moose!miles, mouse!kerry, rabbit!caiti, raccoon!joel, ram!Geoff, rooster teeth hybrid au, wolf!lindsay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anowlcalledfox/pseuds/anowlcalledfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if it isn't hard enough being in high school, our gang also has to deal with the hardships that come with being a hybrid in a very human dominated world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of padalickingood.tumblr.com's hybrid au artwork (do check it out, it's amazing!)

He’d spent the summer nervously peering from the windows of his house. He watched all the neighbours enjoy their free time in the sun, not a care in the world. They weren't dreading school. Not in the way he was.

He was desperate to get out, to feel the cool breeze rustle the feathers of wings. He’d caught himself stood in the open front door, soaking in the warmth of the sun, a few times. But it was soon slammed shut the moment he noticed the cyclists slowing down to stare. He’d scurry away to hide, knocking ornaments over as he went. A few times, he’d gotten stuck in the closet and sent his dad flying as he flailed about in desperate embarrassment.

Gavin had no reason to hide. Hybrids were common, especially in Austin. It had become a safe haven for them to flock to. His brother had spent the whole summer tearing in and out of the house between making new friends. His parents had gone about their days un-phased and as if nothing was new. All of them winged, all eagle hybrids. But Gavin couldn't do it. He couldn't kick the awful, wrenching feeling in his stomach whenever he even thought about facing the world. He often became so nervous that his wings and tail feathers would twitch around with his emotions, and this did not settle well with his natural clumsiness.

But here he was, walking slowly through the gates to his first year of American High School. Freshman year too. As if being new and a hybrid, he also had a very distinct British accent which was possibly his second most stand out feature, his first being his nose. It was pretty obvious he was British too. His dress sense of khakis and polo shirts, that had to be altered to accommodate tail and wings, screamed “Hello, I'm clearly British because it’s Fall here, but I'm still too warm”.

He stood, letting people brush past him, as he stared up in awe at the huge building. A Frisbee skimmed his large nose, snapping him out his day dream. Gavin backed up, startled by the sudden whoosh of air, straight on to a girls heels.

"Hey, watch it!" she called out as she pushed him back forward. He toppled over, barely able to speak an apology, as his wings extended to catch his balance. The full 10 foot tip-to-tip wing span stretched out and, to Gavin’s dismay, smacked another girl clean onto her back. He panicked and people began cackling as his wings quickly snapped shut. He scrambled over to the girl and began to pick up all her things.

"I'm s-s-so-so v-very so-s-sorry!" Gavin sputtered out as she held her elbow to her side. His hands were shaking and he managed to shuffle her things into one arm and pull her up with the other. She was a cute girl, smallish with dyed red hair, and her eyes showed no anger. She smiled up at him, pulling a loose feather from his messy, brown hair.

"It’s okay, don’t worry about it," she smiled weakly, "Honestly, I've had worse!" Gavin handed her her things as the colour flushed from his cheeks, "I'm really, really sorry. It’s just a reflex" he mumbled as he watched the white, grey wolf ears on her head perk back up. Her tail hung low as she stuck out her hand at Gavin’s chest.

"I'm Lindsay" she said softly. Gavin took her hand and gave it a quick shake, "Gavin" he mumbled.

There was a short pause as Lindsay looked around awkwardly. “Well, uhh, I guess I’ll see you later?” and with that she stalked off into the building. He hadn't even heard the bell ring, but the car park was nearly empty.

"Great, first day and I've already made a complete tit of myself and knocked over a potential friend" he sighed. Picking up his bag, he jogged up the steps and through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild swearing in this because, let's face it, it's Michael.

"Mr Jones, hat off please" rang a stern voice over the chatter of freshman students pouring into the games changing rooms.

”Fuuuuck” he muttered as he slowly slipped his beanie off. He ruffled his ginger curls and scratched nervously at his cats ears. His matching, ginger-tom tail hung low, flicking in irritation. A familiar hand clapped his back,

"Sup, ready for freshman year? I mean, YOLO ‘n’ shit let’s make the most of it" Ray said as he smiled at his hot-headed friend.

"Yeah man, totally" Michael muttered back, beginning to change into his sweat pants and t-shirt. Ray smiled as he pulled his fluffy tail through the hole in his sweat pants. One of his brown rabbit ears flopped half way down as he watched his friend with concern.

"Hey, excited about seeing more of Miles this year?" Michael asked with vague interest, trying to instantly avoid any questions in relation to his mood.

"Oh yeah. It’s gunna be really cool, even better when we’re juniors! Hoping we’ll have frees together". Ray quickly snapped out of his gushy dream of his boyfriend and turned to Michael.

"Hey, c’mon dude, what’s up?"

"I dunno, I just don’t feel like this year will be as amazing as everyone says, " he sighed, "I just really hope I find someone sp-"

Michael was cut off as a brown, blurry ball of feathers crashed into the room. Gavin landed in a heap, mangled in the clothes he’d been rushing to get changed into whilst running to class.

"Mr…Free, is it? You’re late. Finished getting changed then join us in the gym" the teacher said sternly as he led the class into the huge gym hall. A few of the other students were laughing and whispering about how the newest student had ‘crash landed’ this morning. Michael was left standing, glued to the spot as he watched Gavin get up and stretch his wings. It took him a few moments of Gavin looking like a deer caught in headlights (or more a stunned baby bird) before Michael realised he was staring. He went beetroot and cleared his throat.

"C’mon moron, you’re gunna hold up the class" he bellowed before storming out. He brushed past Ray, who made a comment about Gavin being cute a little too loudly. Michael soon gave chase, screaming profanities at his best friend.

Gavin eventually joined the class for basketball. Michael was mid picking team mates and stopped. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Hey bird brain, you want on my team?"

"Who? What? Me?"

"Well, I don’t see any other bird hybrids unpicked, so yeah you"

Gavin grinned as he jogged over to Michael’s side, a little too close for Michael’s comfort.

"Nice, don’t wine him and dine him, just pick him for your sports team. Nice. Real romance." whispered Ray. Michael batted him away as his complexion deceived his cool demeanour.

"Hey, thanks for picking me. I was worried I’d be last. I’m Gavin, by the way" he said as he thrust out his hand. Michael took it and inhaled sharply.

"Wow. Really soft. I mean, uh, yeah I’m Michael and that’s Ray" he elbowed Ray, who was nearly doubling over laughing, in the stomach and then stalked off, his tail flickering in annoyance.

Ray and Gavin spent the lesson talking about Mario and, in result, seeing who could jump the highest whilst their team played on. Michael almost regretted how loyal his was to his best friend and how he was a sucker for a cute face. He really wanted to be a personal trainer, and sports were his favourite past time. Well, second best to gaming. But he had started sports science in his freshman year and wanted to prove he was serious about something in his life. Doing well at mandatory games should help him towards proving that.

However, he could feel his ears heating up and pinning against his head as he became more and more jealous of Ray and Gavin. His tail was swatting side to side as he watched them. It was insane, he didn’t even know the guy but he wanted to be laughing and joking with him. He wanted to hold his hand so badly. _Woah, wait. No, Michael. Head in the game._ He was too busy watching Gavin push Ray by his chest to notice where he was running. Ray had jumped (pretty high, thanks to his rabbit genes) but Gavin had reached up and used Ray’s shoulders as leverage to push himself to jump higher. Suddenly, he had exposed his rather hairy midriff. Suddenly, Michael was stood still, mouth wide open, as he imagined trailing his fingers down Gavin’s stomach. He felt the butterflies in his stomach and all the blood rush to his face. He felt a slight tension in his pants and then a smack as if something had hit him.

No, wait. He felt the basketball hit him in his face.

"I am so sorry! Oh my God, I am really, really, really sorry!" a voice called out and he felt hands on his body. His vision cleared and he slowly blinked, a face coming into his light.

"Oh my God Michael, I’m really really sorry" Chris said as he thrust Michael’s glasses back into place. He was being helped to his feet.

"Chris, take Michael to the nurses office, please"

Michael was hauled towards the door, a great barn owl wing wrapped around him for support.

"Do you think Michael will be okay? Oh my Lord, how did that even bloody happen?" Gavin babbled, his wings ruffling up.

"Oh, I think he just uh, got momentarily distracted," Ray said guiltily, "But yeah, he’ll be fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Eh, yeah, Michael’s like a terminator or something"

"I think I’ll go take him his stuff, that ball bunced him pretty good"

"Haha, what?" Ray looked at Gavin funny, "Okay Gav, you go do that. I’ll see you in IT"

"Top. See you later, Ray!"

Gavin hurriedly got changed, feathers flying everywhere, and practically ran to the nurses office.

"There isn’t enough room in here for two sets of wings! I’m sorry, but you’ll have to wait outside!" the nurse said as she pushed the two back through the doors into the waiting room. Gavin and Chris stood facing each other all awkward smiles as they studied each other’s wings. Chris’ were of equal span to Gavin’s, but a much lighter colour and then feathers seemed smoother and softer.

"So, eagle, yeah?"

"Yeah, uh, owl? Of some kind? B-barn owl? Maybe?"

"Yeah, yeah. Mum’s great grandma was one too"

"Oh, uh, cool. Cool. Me, my brother, my mum and my dad. All uhm, yeah this."

"Oh wow, plenty of people who know how to deal with malting season then"

"Uh, yeah…"

Chris coughed, covering up the fact that he’d kicked himself for saying that. He cursed under his breath then sighed deeply. _Lets’ try that again, Chris._

"I’m Chris" he said as he smiled his warmest smile and extended his left wing out towards Gavin. Gavin smiled back, touching his right wing tip to the tip of Chris’ extended wing. They stood smiling as the tension quickly died off, and they both relaxed.

"Well, I can see you have Michael’s stuff so I’ll leave you to look after him. Tell him I said sorry, again" Chris laughed.

"Ha, yeah, I will. See you around!" Gavin grinned back.

The bell for break rang and the nurse had taken Michael’s bag so he could change. Gavin slumped into the seat in the waiting area and pulled his knees to his chest. A few minutes later Michael emerged from the office unscathed. He smiled as he saw Gavin and his tail pricked up.

"Oh, hey. You didn’t have to wait for me you know" Michael said breathlessly as he moved over to Gavin.

"Oh don’t worry about it! I wanted to check you were okay and bring your things," Gavin said as he stood, "That ball hit you pretty hard, I thought it would have knocked some of your gubbins loose!"

"What? Gubbins? Is? Is that even a fucking word you weirdo?" Michael laughed.

Gavin’s wings drooped and he pulled a sad face “Micoo’,” he chirped softly, “That’s mean”

Michael felt his face heat up as he pulled Gavin by the hand. The way Gavin said his name made the butterflies swirl around in a flurry in his stomach.

"C’mon Gavin, let’s go find Ray" he croaked as he dragged him out of the waiting room and down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's bullying in this chapter, but no major violence. And as always, mild swearing which will be consistent throughout the chapters.

"Fuck me, if one more girl grabs my tail little Ray will be making an appearance" Ray said as he flopped his own ears about. Chris plonked his books in his locker and turned to Ray with a confused look.

”Wait, I’m unsure as to which meant your penis?”

Ray laughed and winked at Chris “Ah small penis joke, nice”

Chris’ face hit the locker door and a booming laughter suddenly filled the air. A huge, beast of a senior towered over the two hybrids with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Hey bird fucker, didn’t anyone tell you? Austin doesn’t want your kind" he bellowed. People began to stop and stare, but nobody stopped him from picking up Chris by the collar of his t-shirt. Chris squirmed and began to flap his wings and kick at the senior’s shins.

"C’mon dude, lay the fuck off him. We’re just trying to get a fucking education, you know - the thing you’re starting to look like you lack?" Ray shouted over the top of Chris’ pleads for help. He was quickly dropped in a crumple of wings and feet and Ray took his place being lifted into the air by his collar. He was more flailing arms than Chris and certainly more vocal.

"Hey Smithson you dickhead!" a coarse voice sounded across the hall, "We thought we told you to step your fucking inbred ass down!"

A slim, tattooed senior charged down the hall and planted his foot on the arch of the guy’s back with a crunching blow. He dropped Ray as he wailed in pain and was soon pinned against the lockers by a large, snarling, ginger senior. His lion ears were laid flat against his head and his tail flickered angrily side to side as a slightly smaller hybrid began to move the crowds along with his huge bull horns.

"I thought we warned you last year, fuck face. We’re not taking the bullying of freshman lightly. Especially racist bullying!" spat the original saviour. Ray re-adjusted his glasses and stared up at the three hybrid boys.

The first senior was dark haired and looked almost too old to even be in high school. He smoothed down his moustache as Ray studied his ram’s horns. It explained the lethal kick. He looked tired and grumpy. The ‘smaller’ of the three pushed forward, his heavy build an intimidating sited paired with his pointed bull’s horns that were inches from the bullies face. Before he could speak, the lion hybrid was spitting out threats as Ray’s mouth dropped open.

Chris pulled Ray to his feet and took him under-wing to keep him from scattering around in all the shock. Soon the bully was gone and the three heroes turned to the boys.

"Are you guys okay?" asked the lion hybrid, all the anger and harshness gone from his voice and replaced by caring, fatherly concern. The two freshman nodded as the other boys began to visibly drop their defences and relax.

"I’m Geoff, Geoff Ramsey and don’t make any jokes you fuckers" the dark haired boy laughed as he stuck out his hand. Chris and Ray took it in turns to shake his hand.

"This is Jack, he’s more of a pussy than a lion," he said and Jack swiftly elbowed him in the ribs, "And this is his cousin, Ryan". The bull hybrid gave a quick wave and a grin. Ray had stayed under Chris’ wing until he heard a familiar angry voice speeding down the hall. Michael was followed by Gavin and they both suspiciously eyed up the three newcomers as they got closer.

"Ray, Chris, are you okay? I came as quick as I could when I overheard people talking about some shit head bullying you, but it was hard to get through the crowds with this clumsy idiot with me" Michael panted. He still had Gavin’s hand in his own and squeezed it tightly as Geoff made himself known.

"Don’t worry dude, we had to deal with Smithson last year when he tried to bully Ryan when he was a freshman last year" Geoff said as he placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder and smiled.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Ray chimed in, "This is Geoff, Jack and Ryan, they pretty much just saved us from a real ass kickin’". Gavin and Michael nodded in greetings.

"Hey, I’m Michael and this is Gavin," Michael said as Gavin grinned goofily. Geoff took a moment and his face lit up,

"Oh, the new kid who fell over running back into his house on my street!" he clapped a hand on Gavin’s back and Gavin groaned a ‘sorry’ in his direction. They all laughed as Michael continued introductions.

"So, this is my oldest best friend, Ray, and my newest friend who decided my face looked good on a basketball, Chris"

Jokes and digs were exchange amongst the group as break went on. Geoff had watched Michael and Gavin, noticing their intertwined fingers.

"So, are you two a thing or?"

"Oh, no" Michael blushed as he quickly let go of Gavin’s hand. The bell rang just in time to save the awkward situation and the all began to part ways for 3rd period. Ryan caught Ray by the arm and pulled him aside.

"Hey, I thought I recognised you, you’re Miles’ boyfriend aren’t you?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah I am"

"Yeah, he’s always talking about you and I’ve seen like, a billion pictures of you in his wallet," Ryan said as he smiled warmly, "It’s nice to finally meet you!" and with that he waved and left for his class. Ray was left stood in the corridor grinning madly to himself. _His boyfriend always talked about him. People were happy to finally meet him._ He skipped down the corridor, obvious joy in his step.


	4. Chapter 4

He sat in silence, watching everyone leave the car park in a hustle and bustle to escape the first day of school. He was too busy, lost in his own thoughts, to notice Gus saunter up to him. The loud slam of heavy books hitting the hood of his car woke him from his daze and he quickly turned to the bear hybrid

"Hey, how was study hall?"

"Oh yeah, on the first day back? Freshman doing nothing but talk about the 'excitement' of learning. Jesus, I can't wait for that spirit to be broken"

"Wow, so bitter so soon" laughed Burnie as he wrapped an arm around Gus' waist

"And that's why you love me" Gus smiled as Burnie planted a kiss on his forehead

"Love? Ehhh, I wouldn't push it that far" grinned Burnie, he quickly slid into the drivers seat of the car to avoid Gus' slap. Gus dumped his books in the back and got into the passengers seat. Burnie stayed quiet for the most part of the ride, idly playing with the hair around his horns.

"Wait, aren't we going to meet the guys at the diner?" Gus piped up as they took the turn off towards his house.

"Oh shit," Burnie did a quick u-turn, "I was in auto pilot, sorry"

They pulled up to the diner and entered to find the gang in the usual booth at the back.

"Heyyy!" Geoff shouted as he saw them, "You finally made it!"

"Yeah, sorry. I got caught in auto pilot mode and started heading for Gus' house"

"Dick on the brain" Ryan laughed through a mouthful of burger and a swift hand batted him across the back of the head. Griffon's tan ears were pinned against her blonde hair s she stared at Ryan.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not talk with your mouth full?" she hissed as her lion tail flickered on the seat behind her.

"Yeah Ryan, isn't that like cannibalism anyways?" snorted the other junior. He was slimmer than Ryan but clearly as athletic. He wore a baseball cap backwards that had holes cut into it to accommodate his floppy, golden ears. His tail was wagging furiously as he looked up at Burnie who waved at him to indicate that yes, he could have a hug. Caleb jumped up and flung himself into Burnie's arms, his tail smacking Jack in the face a few times causing him to hiss.

They sat for a half hour eating and talking like they did most nights. Burnie had been quiet, his arm curled around Gus' waist. Caiti, a petite junior, tilted her head to the side as she watched Burnie. A grey rabbit ear flopped down over her face and she moved it as she spoke,

"Hey Burnie, what's up?"

He was startled by the Australian's voice, knocked back out of his daydream.

"Oh, uh, no. Nothing, nothing" he replied

"No, c'mon," Gus said, shifting to the side, "You've been really quiet all day. I mean, I wouldn't usually complain because you're really obnoxious but it's weird now"

Burnie sighed and rubbed his face. The others sat silently, wondering what was going on.

"Honestly guys! It's nothing at all. It's just hit home that this is it. This is the last year for me before college, and maybe we'll all end up in different states? I mean, for Gods sake, Caleb is going to be a senior next year. He might end up as a representative for us" he laughed as Caleb's head shot up and he smiled, mouth still full of burger.

"Hey, why Caleb? I mean, clearly I am the superior junior" Ryan said as he stroked his chest. Caleb's tail stopped wagging and he pulled a face at him.

"Oh yeah, just want the school needs, Mad King Ryan!" laughed Jack, and he caught Ryan in a headlock. A scuffle broke out between the two and Geoff joined in.

"Speaking of a new year," Griffon chimed in as she batted at Geoff's arm, "New freshman!"

"Oh yeah, and with it comes a new found confidence in Smithson" sighed Geoff as he moved back into his seat

"Yeah, but we dealt with that very quickly and efficiently" Jack beamed, his chest puffed out. Caiti reached over and squeezed his arm in a 'well done' which sent Jack bright red.

"So uhh, the reason Griffon brought it up is I uhh, kinda invited a couple that we met today to come join us," coughed Geoff, "I hope that's cool because they're here right now"

The group turned to the door as a bumbling Gavin trailed after a red faced Michael who was whispering angrily. Gavin's feathers were puffed up as they approached.

"Hey guys," Michael said as he pulled up two seats for himself and Gavin. As introductions were made Michael held onto his tail to stop it from twitching nervously, and Gavin would occasionally play with it.

"So yeah, this goof is Caleb and I actually think he has an apology to make to you, Gavin" Geoff grinned. Gavin gave the junior a confused look, then looked back to Michael for help. Caleb's tail had instantly stopped wagging and he looked down at his hands on his lap. Everyone around the table was stifling their laughter as Caleb started stuttering, barely able to even look at Gavin.

"It was an accident," his ears drooped in shame, "I was the one who threw that Frisbee that made you fall over. B-b-but I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted you to play! I-I-I didn't mean to start all of that, so I ran off" he rambled on as Geoff's eyes were watering, his manic laughter echoing around the diner and setting off the rest of the group.

"It's okay you dope," Gavin laughed "It was only an accident, no harm done!"

A while later, there was a tap on the glass and Michael got up quickly to show the red head in.

"Everyone, this is Lindsay," he pulled up a chair for her, "I met her in sociology, I hope it's okay I invited her"

Everyone greeted her and began chatting away. All except Gavin and Caleb who were staring at each other. Gavin's feathers were fully fluffed and his wings kept flickering. Michael grabbed his hand, but quickly let go as soon as he realised what he'd done.

"Gavin," he whispered, "What's wrong?"

Gavin gave a little yelp and pulled Michael closer so that he was tucked under one of Gavin's huge wings, "Micoo'," _oh God, there he was saying his name like that again_ , Michael blushed, "That's the girl I bunced over this morning!"

"Oh Jesus, Gavin" Michael sighed into his ear. Gavin squeezed Michael's hand hard, his stomach doing flips as he turned his face to Michael's. His large nose bonked against Michael's glasses and they sat for what seemed forever staring at each other, both equally as red.

"So Gavin, feeling pretty embarrassed?" Ryan asked through stifled laughter. Gavin jumped, letting out a 'what' in a squeak. He quickly looked around and realised he was referring to Lindsay, and not Michael. He groaned and then began to laugh, throwing a screwed up napkin at Caleb. Burnie leaned back, his whole body relaxing as he pulled Gus closer under his arm.

"Still worrying about how this year will go?" Gus whispered

"Nah," Burnie smiled smugly, "I think we'll be good"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bullying in this, but no violence. The usual swearing. Little bit of smut.

School was not going well for her. Despite making friends with Michael, Gavin, Ray and Chris, Lindsay had no other friends. She'd tried her hardest, actively talking to anyone in her classes but there was a group of girls making it incredibly hard. It had started off with the giggles every time she spoke to any of the boys and kind of progress from there. Now, other than the lads and Chris, no boys would speak to her because she was 'clearly a slut'. And things were just getting worse.

"I don't know who she think she is, but she needs to stop. Seriously. She might be hot to a bunch of fucking animals but it doesn't mean she can squirm her way into any of the other guys pants"

"I know, she's got that tail for a reason, the fucking bitch"

The laughter died off, and Lindsay was left a silent, crying mess in one of the stalls. She spent a while rubbing softly at one of her ears as eventually a giant sob left her lungs. _I just want to make friends. I don't want to get in trouble or offend anyone._ She shook off her thoughts and left to sort her make up in the giant mirror. The bathroom was dimly lit and painted a rather cliché pastel pink colour. She stared for a few moments and the mascara down her cheeks, then up to her ears. Tail in hand, she wiped the make-up away with her sleeve and let out some more audible sobs.

"Fuck sakes," she breathed, a hiccup escaping, "Well, nice one Lindsay, 3rd day in and you're a mess"

"Hey, are you okay?" a soft voice called from the door. Lindsay span round to see a rather pretty, blond junior stood biting her lip with a look of concern across her face. She was tall and a pair of small caribou antlers poked out from her golden waves. Lindsay bolted for the cubicle, but a soft hand caught her arm.

"Hey, look I'm sorry you can tell me to go away but I can't just leave you in here crying" she said as she rubbed her thumb on Lindsay's elbow.

Lindsay stood in the cubicle door for a few moments, her back still to the girl. Her grey tail was tucked between her legs and her ears laid flat on her head. She let out 3 or 4 big, gulping sobs then span round into the arms of the blonde girl.

"Hey, hey hey, woah. What happened? Are you okay?" the girl asked as she stroked at Lindsay's red head, "Well, no okay stupid question, what happened?"

"I've been trying really, really hard. I've only ever got on with boys and Michael spoke to me first and I met his friends and they're all boys and I didn't mean to upset anyone I just wanted to make friends" Lindsay wailed into the girls shoulder

"What? Sweetie, you're not making any sense. What has happened?" she asked as she pulled Lindsay from her shoulder to look her in the eyes.

"The girls in my year are calling me a bitch and a slut. I've only made friends with a group of guys, but non of the girls will talk to me," she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "But I'm not a slut. I just don't want to be alone"

"Oh sweetie, girls can be awful," she paused for a moment, "I'm Barbara, Barbara Dunkleman and I'm a junior" she waved her hand, signalling for Lindsay to introduce herself

"Oh, Lindsay, Lindsay Tuggey" she smiled up at Barbara

"See? Now you have a friend that's a girl," Barbara gave Linday's arm a squeeze, "You weren't a slut anyways, it's not your fault that all the girls in your year are jealous because you find it easy to make friends!"

Lindsay smiled and then frantically began wiping at her eyes. "Sorry, I'm a mess" she sighed

"Nah, you seem pretty cool to me," Barbara paused once more then her eyes lit up, "Cool as hell, like Tugg Life, whaaaaat!" she said loudly, causing Lindsay to burst out laughing

"That's terrible!" she laughed harder and Barbara wrinkled her nose as she smiled

"I like puns, I guess you could call me Barbara Pun-kleman"

"Oh Jesus"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbara had dragged Lindsay out into the car park. People were sat in groups chatting as lunch went on. Caleb bounded up to them, grabbing Barbara into a bear hug and spinning her around as he kissed at her jawline.

"Goooooooood afternoon gorgeous!" he grinned at her before turning to Lindsay, a slight look of shame on his face

"Oh, hey Lindsay, didn't know you knew Barbara!" he locked fingers with Barbara, "I'm still super sorry about the whole Gavin thing"

"Seriously Caleb, it's fine!"

"Ohhhh, so THIS is the poor girl you nearly killed!"

Caleb pulled a sad face as his tail slipped between his legs "It was an accident," he whined, "How do you know Lindsay anyways?"

"Uhhh," Lindsay and Barbara exchanged awkward looks as Lindsay sniffled "Oh, we just uhh, bumped into each other and got chatting"

"Oh, cool, well I'm sat over here with everyone, c'mon!"

Lindsay, Barbara and Caleb joined the whole gang sat on the grass under a few trees. Lindsay noticed a few newcomers to the gang that she'd never met before.

Chris was sat, leaning against the tree, with a junior who was much shorter than him. They were speaking about Lord Of The Rings and Chris was noticeably excited to meet someone as passionate as him.

"Yes! Yes, that's something I'd love to do! I mean, I've already sat and worked out that if you use where they actually shot the film it's only 120 miles to walk there"

"One does not simply walk into Mordor!" cried out Caleb as he sat down and the two boys shook their heads and continued their conversation.

The boy had light, messy hair that had a pair of mice ears protruding from it. His cheeks were round, and even more so every time he smiled up at Chris. Lindsay instantly knew she'd like him, he gave off a very friendly, happy go lucky kind of vibe.

"Oh, Lindsay, sorry," Michael said as she sat next to him, "That's Kerry and that's Miles" he waved his hand in the direction of Ray and the boy who's legs he was sat between.

The junior smiled goofily at her and ruffled his dark brown hair "Hey there" he said awkwardly, and quickly turned back to his conversation with Ryan. Lindsay was too busy staring in awe at the huge set of moose antlers that sat atop his head. They really out did Ryan's horns, and looked just as deadly. She held back the urge to reach out and touch them the moment she noticed Ray cocking his eyebrow at her, a smug grin on his face.

"Yep, all mine" he mouthed, setting Lindsay off into a giggle fit. A soft hand squeezed hers tightly, it was Barbara.

"I told you it'd be okay" she whispered, and Lindsay felt a warm, content feeling spread across her chest.

"So guys, today is Wednesday and for all the Seniors and Juniors you know what that means!" shouted Geoff excitedly

"HALO NIIIIIGHT" screamed Caleb as he fell onto his side, tail wagging madly. Barbara looked embarrassed to even be near him, never mind be his girlfriend.

"Yep Caleb, or as you know it 'screen looking night'," Geoff said smugly as an audible 'oooooo' spread across the group, "So Freshman we invite you to Jordan's house, which is across town, to join us. Please feel free to catch a lift off of any of us because it'll be fun as hell"

Ray turned as far around as he could to look at Miles, "Who's Jordan?" he asked

"Oh uh, Jordan Cwierz, just this guy who goes to the school across town. I met him through one of Geoff's friends" Miles said, not really looking at Ray. Ray nodded and turned back to snuggle down into Miles' arms.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they eventually got to Jordan's house they were greeted by a tall, slim, brown haired guy who looked to be the same age as Miles'. His sleek, black cat tail was curled around his own leg and his ears twitched as he greeted all the newcomers. Miles dived into his arms and they instantly started chatting, blocking everyone out.

"Oh, I guess I'll uh just hang out with Michael then" Ray muttered as they all began settling in the huge living space.

The room had been set up with 3 tvs and Geoff and Jack began setting up their own 360's on the two spare screens. Ray looked at the spot next to Michael, but decided against it as he was busy whispering and giggling with Gavin - Ray did not fancy spending the night putting up with all the obvious flirting. He settled for a spot on the floor and barely paid attention to the matches going off on any of the screens. He was too busy keeping his eyes on Miles and Jordan as the pushed at each other's controllers and laughed loudly. 

"Oh God, am I really going to be that boyfriend?" Ray questioned himself, Jordan had opted to pushing his whole body against Miles to knock him from the sofa and they fell in a laughing mess, "No, yeah, yeah I am" he sighed. He stood, quickly flattening the creases in his t-shirt, and made for the kitchen which was his regular place at most social gatherings. All the girls were outside, huddled around a log burner and Ray contemplated joining them until he heard the words 'cute' and 'boys' and instantly decided he shouldn't step into that territory.

Instead, Ray perched on the edge of the kitchen island, opened a can of coke and grabbed a slice of pizza so he could sit in blissful silence and play on his ds. He had sat for a space of time that he lost track of, before waking from his thoughts as shouts of greetings came from the living area. He closed his ds and went back to eating pizza, not really willing to go meet any more people. Ray stared down at his phone, scrolling through a few forums and smiling to himself at the jokes. A deep voice made him jump and he struggled to keep his phone in hand.

"Hey, uh, is it okay if I come in here?"

A towering, dark haired senior stood in the door way of the kitchen with an awkward look on his face. A pair of small, brownish ears poked out through his styled hair and he rubbed at his bit of facial hair. Ray had spent too much time staring at the raccoon tail that had increased in volume behind the guy. He gave a quick nod, and watched the tall guy move over to the counter opposite Ray and dump a bag of liquor and mixers on the side. He turned swiftly and smiled awkwardly at Ray, his strong jawline tensing as he did.

"I uh, I'm not really good at the whole talking to new people thing. I'm Joel though" he said as he clanked the bottle he was pouring from against a glass.

"Uh yeah, I uh," he shook himself from his thoughts and closed his eyes to take a few seconds to re-group, "I'm Ray, sorry. Ray Narvaez Jr." he opened his eyes and smiled shyly at the older guy. Joel offered the bottle to Ray in an awkward gesture.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't drink"

Joel nodded and placed the bottle on the side. The awkward silence fell once more as Joel sipped at his drink, neither of them making eye contact.

_No, that's it, I need to leave._ Ray went to slip down from the counter to make a brisk escape from the awkward air. He was never really good at meeting new people alone. He wasn't rude, far from it, just really awkward without someone to take a bit of focus off of himself. As he went to leave, he landed on Joel's foot which sent a gurgled squawk into his drink. Ray fell forward and caught himself on the counter but managed to plant his face into Joel's chest. Joel caught Ray's hip and quickly shuffled his drink onto the side. _That's it, I can't leave this guys chest now. I can't look at him. I'm just going to live here. He smells nice anyways, like, really nice._ Joel pushed Ray into an upright position, both of the guys red faced and shaking.

"S-s-sorry" Ray muttered, pulling his ears over his eyes to hide his shame. Joel laughed softly, his hand still on Ray's hip, and they stayed there for a moment before the both curled over into bursts of erratic laughter. Ray could feel the tears leaking down his face and Joel had doubled up, holding onto his stomach.

"What a way to break the tension between two awkward messes" Joel gasped through his laughter. Ray had perched himself back up on the counter and fallen sidewards so he was curled into a ball, shaking as he laughed.

"Oh Jesus," Joel breathed as he straightened himself up to take another drink, "Oh Jesus I think I nearly wet myself"

Ray straightened himself up and took a sip from his can.

"So, after my bumbling excuse for walking I think maybe I should just stay here"

"Yeah, yeah maybe you should haha. Mind if I stay here too? I like Halo Night but it's a bit crowded for my liking"

"No sure, that's why I'm in here. I mean, I considered sitting with the girls for a bit but uh"

"Yeeacch, girls. Who needs 'em? No me, boys are hard enough as it is"

"You know, I bet Barbara just got a bit happier inside at that pun"

"Oh yeah, shit"

Joel and Ray sat all night talking about random stuff and eventually Joel had found his way up onto the counter with Ray. The conversation was broken after a few hours when Miles' walked in, looking for Ray so they could leave.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Miles," Joel smiled, "Why have you never brought Ray round to hang out before?"

"Oh uh," Miles shrugged, rubbing his beard, "I dunno really, me and Ray just used to have different friends but hey we're here now"

"Oh," Joel raised his eyebrow suspiciously at Miles, "Well, I guess I better let you leave then, like I said Ray, just text me if you ever need help with chemistry then I'm your man"  
Ray jumped down from the counter and waved goodbye to Joel. He and Miles left through the living room, where only a handful of people were left. As they got into Miles' car, Ray began to realise there was something up with him.

"Hey," he leaned over from the passenger seat and kissed at Miles' jawline, "Sup?"

"Why were you talking to Joel?"

Ray pulled back, shocked at the jealous tone behind Miles' question. He shrugged, pulling a face as he did.

"I dunno, he came into the kitchen and I was there, we got chatting. Neither of us really wanted to play Halo so we stayed in there talking about school and shit. He told me about his theatre classes and stuff so I mentioned that I was slacking in chem already and he offered to tutor me, why?" Ray stared at Miles', thinking it odd that he of all people was so jealous when he'd been all over Jordan. He held his tongue about that.

"He's just, he's an asshole sometimes, I wouldn't talk to him if I were you" Miles sighed as he started the car and pulled off to take Ray home. Ray sat for a moment, mouth open, then closed it again as he turned back to Miles.

"What do you mean 'he's an asshole'?"

"I mean what I said. Look, don't get me wrong," Miles un-hooked part of his antler from a hole in the roof lining, "He's a nice guy and stuff but he's just always really off with me, and super quiet"

"Well he's shy, you know?"

"Yeah Jordan said bu-"

"Oh well, if Jordan said he's shy that's cool but if I say he is, oh no he's an asshole? And I shouldn't speak to him?" Ray spat out, _so much for keeping my cool on that one._

Miles looked shocked and just sat in silence. He didn't even look at Ray, and no one said a word until they pulled up to Ray's house.

"I'm sorry" Ray sighed, running a hand through his black hair

"It's okay" Miles said quietly. He shut the engine off and sat wringing his fingers.

"Mom's not home. Wanna come in?" Ray asked, smiling weakly up at Miles. He nodded, and they both headed inside.

Miles grabbed Ray by the waistband of his jeans and pulled him into a crushing kiss, barely giving Ray time to close the door behind him. They shuffled over to the sofa, jackets and shoes coming off as they went. Miles had learnt to perfectly time when he ducked his head to avoid smashing his antlers into the support beam on the roof, moments before he would lower himself onto the sofa. It still always caught Ray by surprise, Miles would grab at his collar and pull him down on top of him and there they would lay in a writhing pile of murmured words and gasping moans.

Ray rubbed against Miles, grinding his hips in circles in a desperate attempt to feel skin on skin. His hands moved down from his neck and began trailing on his stomach, getting lower and lower until he grabbed at his belt, tugging at it.

"Woah, hey," Miles whispered as he pulled Ray's hands back up to his neck, "Your birthday is soon, can't you wait?"

"Nuh uh" Ray sighed into his mouth, hands moving back down to palm at Miles' jeans

"Oh Ray, you're making this so hard" he moved Ray's hands back up once more

"Yeah, I noticed" giggled Ray before biting at Miles' lower lip

"No Ray," he pushed him off so he could sit up, "I'm serious. I want to wait until at least then"

"Sorry it's just," Ray sighed and slumped down so he was sat with his back against the sofa, "I feel really inadequate as a boyfriend right now"

"Don't be stupid," he leaned over and kissed Ray tenderly, holding on to the kiss for a while, "You're a wonderful boyfriend, I just want to wait, okay?"

"Okay" Ray pouted as he ran his fingers over Miles' antlers. He loved to touch them and generally fawn over them. "You know, I wish I had cooler genes"

"What? Do you wanna take a trip to Target or something on the weekend?..."

"No you fucking idiot, GENES. As in 'hey look I'm a fucking rabbit and you've got these kick as moose antlers that could gut a guy" Ray laughed as Miles' buried his face into the sofa to hide his bright red cheeks

"Yeah," he mumbled through the fabric, "I totally knew that"

Ray flipped his body so he was on his knees and smiled down at his boyfriend.

"You're really perfect, you know?" he said softly

"Wha-what?" Miles buried his face even further into the back of the sofa and began blindly swatting at Ray, "No shut up. Don't do it. I'll cryyyyyy" he whined

"Shut up and kiss meeeeee," Ray pulled at his arm, "P-p-p-pleeease"

Miles flipped himself over and dragged Ray back on top of him. His hands were on either side of his face as he held onto the kiss, their lips parting slightly to let out content noises. Miles then pulled back and smiled up at Ray.

"Okay Raymundo, I need to go because your mom will be home soon"

"Okay" Ray sighed and let Miles up from underneath him.

He stood in the door way and watched Miles' car pull away, his bottom lip sticking out. By the time he'd got into bed, he heard his mom come in and shouted a greeting to her. The lights were off and he'd just about started drifting off when his phone screen lit up.

_"Hey, sorry if I woke you or anything but it was really nice meeting you tonight. Halo online tomorrow night, be there or be the opposite of a donut"_

Ray squinted at the screen then smiled as he blindly typed out his reply.

_"Okay deal, but if you ask me being a donut is worse"_

_"Donuts are cool"_

_"Goodnight Joel x"_

_"Night (:"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the reason I have posted 6 chapters in 1 day is because I originally had these posted on Tumblr but deleted the blog they were on so I've re-posted them on here. All chapters from now on will be weekly (probably around Monday/Tuesday). Thank you for reading so far ^_^

Joel sat on the counter for a few moments before pulling his phone out of his pocket then quickly put it back. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he slipped from the counter and slowly walked into the doorway of the living area. He stood behind one of the sofas and became completely absorbed into the game on screen before feeling an elbow prod his leg.

"Hey big guy, how you doing?" Jordan said, a wide grin spreading across his face

"Hey, no y-yeah everything's cool like, cool as Joel world gets"

"So there's something wrong then?"

"Nooo" Joel breathed out, his eyes widening, "Nope, no not at all" he quickly looked up at the screen and tapped his fingers against his glass

"Joel, please, I've watched every Joel moment you've ever had for the past 2 years and this is one of them"

Joel rolled his shoulders and opened his mouth to speak but just stood there, finger pointing at Jordan before he closed his mouth again. He wagged his finger a couple of times, eyes closing as he searched for something to say.

"N-no," he said, eyes snapping open, "You know me but you don't know me all that well okay? I'm fine" his hands had been moving the whole time, spilling some drink as he did. And with that he moved over to the empty arm chair and slumped down, cracking his neck as he did. Jordan shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the fighting on screen.

Joel watched Gavin, his eyes squinting slightly and head tilted to the side. Gavin had started the night sat next to Michael, moved so that his legs were draped over Michael's legs and was now sat on Michael's lap, laughing as Michael raged on (although a small smile was in the corner of his mouth).

15 more minutes passed. 15 more minutes of Joel's leg bouncing as he stared at the screen. He'd spent 15 minutes nursing his drink before he downed the last few mouthfuls of it and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He stared at Ray's number in his phone and opened up a new text to him.

_C'mon Joel, we can do aloof. We've done it for years with every fucking person we've ever known. We can do it for this kid._

He typed the message out 3 or 4 times before hitting send and pushing his phone back into his pocket so the nauseating leg bouncing could continue. When his phone buzzed the bouncing ceased and his eyes widened. Play it cool, Joel. Joel didn't know how to play it cool. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, frowning up at Jordan briefly who had a smug grin on his face, and opened up the new text from Ray. He smiled and sunk further into the chair, his leg bouncing once more. Another frown was shot up at Jordan's stupid grin before he bit his lip wondering how to reply. He typed out the first thing that came into his head. _Donuts are cool? C'mon Joel._ He hit the backspace button quickly and then sat, stumped for what to say. _Well, I guess that's all I've got._ He re-typed and hit send, shoving his phone into his pocket once more.

It didn't take long for his phone to buzz once more, and Joel quickly whipped it out and read the newest text. He scrunched his eyes shut and held back the neurotic noises that were dwelling within. Eyes still closed, he typed out his final reply and hit send. _A kiss. A fucking kiss on the end and I do a smiley face? I don't even do smiley faces._ Joel opened his eyes and let out a deep sigh, his phone returning to its place in his jeans pocket. 

"Fuck off Jordan" he uttered as he pulled himself out of the armchair so he could return to the kitchen, a slight blush peppered his cheeks.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Micoo' you're bloody buggered" Gavin slurred as he laughed

"Fuck off Gavin, I'm doing fine" Michael replied through gritted teeth, his eye lids growing heavy. He continued to jam at the buttons on the xbox controller, the rising anger showing clearly on his face was dulled slightly by the drink. 

Gavin let out a snicker as he buried his face into Michael's shoulder, creeping up towards Michael's neck, which caused Michael to topple slightly. He threw the controller into Geoff's lap, who was laughing hysterically at Michael's death on screen, and stood up quickly. He dropped Gavin on the floor into a feathery, laughing mess and stalked off towards the kitchen, tail twitching angrily as he went. He skidded to a halt as he rounded the short corner to find Joel and Ray laughing together between the counters. A sly smile spread across his face before he darted back to the living area and pulled Gavin up off the floor.

"Gavin, Gavin shut up. Shut up and look!" he whispered frantically as he smushed Gavin's face against the door frame so he could see Ray and Joel. 

"Bloody hell!" Gavin spluttered before he was pulled back around the corner, Michael's hand over his mouth.

"Shut up dummy!" he whispered harshly, but a big grin was spread across his face, "I think they were just hugging or some shit but they just met!"

Gavin mumbled under Michael's hand, his hold body shaking from the laughter.

"What? I can't hear you, idiot" Michael laughed as he moved his hand away from Gavin's mouth and pressed his forehead against the Brits. He laughed silently, eyes squeezed shut as he moved his hands to either side of Gavin's face. Gavin could feel Michael's beer soaked breath heating up his face, or was it a blush coming on?

"I said - Oh Joel take me in your tall arms" Gavin said mocking Ray's voice, a splutter of giggles following

"Oh Ray," Michael laughed as he pulled Gavin closer, "We've only just met but you're gunna save my awkward soul with yours!"

Gavin let out a small, forced laugh as he studied Michael's face. He watched the way his eyes crinkled behind his glasses as wheezy laughter escaped his lips. _Oh his lips. Jesus, I bet they're soft._

He grabbed Michael's waist and pulled him closer to delicately place his own shaking lips against his. Michael froze, his hands still on Gavin's face. A faint taste of beer crossed his tongue and he settled into the kiss, letting Gavin's wings wrap around him. The Brit's awkward nose bumped across his as he moved his head to get a preferred angle. Hushed moans of each other's names, wandering hands and ruffled feathers joined the show as they both deepened the kisses. 

"Gavin," Michael managed to choke out between kisses, "Gavin, what the fuck are we doing?"

"Just shut up, you're loving it" Gavin growled as he pulled Michael closer, pushing his hips out to cause friction.

"Yeah okay, whatever Kerry!" Miles shouted as he rounded the corner, a grin spread across his face. Michael quickly pulled away from Gavin, both gasping for air and red faced.

"Uhhh, hey guys," Miles said as he slowed down to stop between the two, "What's uh, w-what's going on?" he asked suspiciously

"Oh uh, w-we we were jus-"

"Just like, seeing what Ray and Joel were talking about but like, they're all like chatty and shit so we were just heading back to the living room, c'mon Gavin!" Michael blurted out before grabbing Gavin's hand and dragging the babbling bird brain back to the living room.

"Ray and Joel?" Miles questioned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray sat on the edge of the sofa, the light from the tv screen reflecting off his glasses, as he sat flicking through the crafting table on Minecraft. A notification popped up on screen and he quickly responded to the friend request and sent a party invite. He sat patiently, waiting for the senior to join the party.

"Joeeeeeeeeeeeel," Ray let out in one breath, and moments after Joel left the party, "Alright" 

Ray returned to his game, only to have it interrupted by another notification.

"Joooeeeeeeeeeel" Ray shouted down the mic as he joined the party

"Hi Ray" Joel giggled

"Hey so, what's up, what's happening with you?"

Joel rocked forward slightly, letting out a breathless laugh into the mic, "Uh nothing much, you-you know?"

"Yeah, I get you YOLO 'n' shit, yeah?"

"N-no" Joel sighed, a constant smile spread on his face. Ray let out a nervous laughter and the two began to work on a house in Minecraft together. They had stayed basically silent for the most part, only speaking to find out who was doing what and where on the map.

"H-hey, Ray" Joel said a little quietly, rocking back and forth on the edge of his seat whilst his character on Minecraft idly hit stone blocks

"Yeah buddy?"

"Do you- what- a-are you busy like, uhhh, n-next Friday the 18th?"

"Uhhhm," Ray paused, his character pausing with him, "No, no I am not, how come?"

"I uh, it's-it's m-my birthday on the Wednesday and I invited all the uh g-guys and people round on Saturday for like a bit of a party," he let out a sigh, "Well, no, I didn't b-but Jordan said it would be a cool idea and so h-he invit-"

"Joel, buddy, you're rambling, I get what you're asking," Ray laughed, "Yeah that'd be really cool actually! It's my birthday on the Tuesday and I'm not really doing much so"  
"Oh," Joel's character walked into some lava, "You're- we- o-oh woah our birthday's are really close"

"Haha, yeah, I would say the next day is really close to my birthday"

"Well, yeah, so you wanna come?"

"Yeah, like I said it'd be pretty cool. I don't really drink though, but it'll be fun to hang out with everyone!"

"Well, we can work on that" Joel laughed, his nerves easing up on him 

"Haha, whatever you say dude," Ray let out a blood curdling scream, "CREEEPERRRRRRRRR"

Both their characters haphazardly ran about the screen, bashing at anything in their way before the creeper detonated, taking them both with it. Ray had toppled onto his side laughing and Joel felt his stomach crunch up as he sat giggling. He was oddly content, especially for Joel, considering he had a mountain of studying to do. But listening to Ray's laughter and jokes seemed like a far better way to spend a Thursday night.


End file.
